When Good Times turn Bad
by Jane5
Summary: simon has his licence finally!! He also is growing up and starts being responsible and his family trust hin now, but when he goes for his first drive alone something terrible happens, Will it be his First and Last Drive?
1. Family is shocked

When Good Times turn Bad  
  
Simon Has His License And Is Ready To Drive-Finally! But When He Goes For his First Drive Alone, Something Terrible Happens, so Will It Be His First and Last Drive?  
  
16 year old Simon Camden has his license finally he had been waiting for them for a long time and the  
  
Time had finally arrived Simon now had his license he and his dad where on way back home in Simon's car which Simon got on his 16th birthday from his older brother Matt, Simon was really happy. "Dad I have been waiting for this moment for a long time and it finally arrived" Simon said happy, Eric smiled at his son. Simon's car was Black Toyota. "Simon, I am glad you are happy and I am happy I know you been waiting for this moment forever well here it is" Eric said, "I am really proud of you son" Eric said. "Thanks Dad I love you" Simon said as he smiled at his Dad," I love you too" He said as he kissed him on the head. "Dad, you are the greatest Dad in the whole world! I know we not always got along we were never friends but can we start being friends now?" He asked his dad. "Yes we can" Eric said. They pulled in the Driveway near Family Car. They came out of the car and Simon put arm around his dad Eric did the same thing. They came in the house "did you get your license?" Ruthie asked Simon. "Yes" He said. "That's great Honey" Annie said as she came in. "Thanks mom I love you" He said, "I love you too" She said." Mom, I wanted to apologize how I been acting for couple of the months I am really sorry I been a Jerk you are the greatest mom and I should have appreciated you more" Simon said. "Simon, you are not jerk and you are 16 I understand and forgive you," She said as she hugged him. Simon smiled at his parents "Ruthie can I talk to you?'" He asked her. "Sure" she said as they left. "Eric what did you tell him?" Annie asked him "Nothing I swear" Eric said. "Well then I guess he is growing up," Annie said as she kissed her husband. "Ruthie, I wanted to say I am sorry that I haven't talk to you I been real jerk to you and I treated you badly when you tried to help me please forgive me I want to be your Best Friends like we used to be before I started High School will you be my best friend again?" Simon asked her, Ruthie was shocked she smiled at her older brother "I'd love to be your Best Friend again I missed you when we stopped being best friends I forgive you I love you" She said, Simon smiled "I love you too Sis!' He said as they hugged. Matt was visiting he came downstairs with his 2 year old son Ryan and saw them hugging he smiled Simon saw Matt and smiled "Hey can I talk to you for a min?" He asked "sure I'll give Ryan to Sarah" Matt said, "I'll take him," Ruthie said. "Ok" Matt said as Ruthie took Ryan's hand and went upstairs. "What did you want talk to me about?" Matt asked as they sat down in living room. "Well first I got my license" Simon said. "That's great Bro!" Matt said. "Thanks, second I wanted thank you for a car you are a great big brother when you left I missed you very much and I love very much I look up to you Matt and you are a good example" Matt smiled, "I Love you too!" He said as they hugged. Simon talked to others saying the same thing the whole family was shocked how Simon had changed, they were glad that he did change that means he was growing up. 


	2. Terrible news about Simon

2 months later  
  
Simon had a great relationship with his Parents espaclly his dad. Everyone trusted him and treated him like a men because he started acting like one he had also become really responsible. It was Saturday "Mom, dad I am going out for drive be back soon" he said as he grabbed his keys. "Ok be careful" Annie said, "Ok" He said as he left. Simon went to Eddie's pool hall after an hour he started heading back home but when he is heading home out of nowhere a truck comes out and it hits Simon's car pretty hard Simon's car flies from the road and hits the tree breaking the glass and the car turns over a women comes out of car and she gets out Simon from the car he is unctuous and not breathing a couple more people come "Someone call 911! He's not breathing!" she said. A man gets out phone and calls 911 "this is 911 how can we help you?" they asked. "They were a Car Accident a boy about 16 or 17 was hit by car badly the car smashed into tree and turned over and he is not breathing and he is losing allot of blood" Man said. "What is the location?" They ask, the man tells him "We'll be right there!" they said. Soon 911 arrive along with Fireman and Police. Ben and Kevin come out and when they see whom boy is they gasp, "it's Simon!" Ben said. "You know him?" someone asks. "Yes he's my fiancée brother!" Kevin said "and my girlfriend's brother" Ben said. After they take him to hospital "How are we going to tell them it's really hard" Ben said. "But we have to" Kevin said. Kevin and Ben got home at 5:00p.m "Ben, Kevin do you know where Simon is?" Annie asked worried. "Yes" they said as they sat down with rest of Family. "Where is he?" Ruthie asked. "We have Bad news Simon got in terrible car Accident he is in Hospital" Ben finally said. "What?" everyone said with tears espaclly Ruthie she burst out crying. "How is he?" Matt asked as Sarah hugged her husband as he was crying. "He is in real bad condition and he's uncious and not breathing" Kevin said. Ruthie's boyfriend appeared "Jake this is not a good time" She said, "what's wrong?" He asks her she tells him as she cries he comes to her as she cries on his shoulder. "He's my best friend" Ruthie said. They came to hospital a friend of theirs baby-sits twins and Ryan. "How is Simon Camden?" Eric asks. "I am sorry but he is the same" a nurse said. "Can we see him?" Eric asks "Yes 2 at the time" She said. Ruthie and Jake come in first Simon is in cast and bandages "Simon you can't die I love you!"Ruthie said in tears. "I can't see him like that" she said and runs out Jake runs after her. Matt and Sarah comes in next he sees him and starts crying he kneels against him "god please let Simon be ok don't let him die!" He said as tears roll down his cheeks Sarah comes to him "come on Matt everything will be ok" she said, "no it won't what if he dies?" Matt said as he runs out crying "Matt wait!" she said as she runs after him he bumps into Eric "Matt it's ok" He said as he hugs him and he cries in his arms. 


	3. Bad News

At about 5:00a.m Simon wakes up Ruthie is with him she sees that he is awake "mom Dad!" she said everyone wake up and come to see Simon awake.  
  
Later  
  
Annie and Eric are talking with Doctor "There is 98 percent that Simon won't be available to walk" Simon's doctor said Annie began crying Eric started holding her. They came in living room Matt saw that Annie was crying "mom what's wrong?" Matt asks. "Doctor said that there is 98 percent that Simon won't be available to Walk" Eric said, Matt starts to cry himself. Mary comes to Matt and hugs him. Eric and Annie come in Simon's room "Hey Simon" they said, he smiles at them." Simon we have something to tell you" They said. "What is it?' He asks, "we were talking to your doctor earlier and he said there's 98 percent that you won't be available to walk" Annie said. "What?" He asks as he begins to cry. And his parents hug him. 


	4. Matt is worried about Simon and Simon bl...

1 week later  
  
Simon comes back home on the wheelchair "Hey welcome home" Matt said, "Thanks" Simon said "this is all my fault if I had been more careful" Simon said. "Simon it's not your fault the Truck that hit you came out of nowhere the driver was probably drink or something so it's not your fault" Matt said. "Yeah but I want to walk Matt and now I will be stuck on wheelchair all my life I am only 16!" He said with tears." I know Simon" Matt said as he hugged his brother crying himself. He came back to school the next Day he wheeled to his locker and opened it Simon's girlfriend Cecilia came up to him "Oh my god what happened?" she asked him, "I was in terrible Car accident last Saturday and doctors said there 98 percent that I won't be available to walk" Simon said there was moment of silence. "Simon I still love you and it will be ok" she said. "No it won't!" He screamed as he slammed his locker. "I will be on wheelchair all my life and I am only 16!" He said. "I am sorry," she said as she hugged him. Bell rang "I'll see you later Baby," she said as she leaned and kissed him. "Ok" he said. At lunch when he was eating lunch with Cecelia his friend Morris came and he saw Simon on wheelchair "Simon where were you for." He trailed off. "What happened?" He asked as he sat next to his best friend. Simon sighed, "Last Saturday I got into terrible car acddient I was uncounis for 2 days and hospital a week I was hit by truck my car hit the tree and turned over when it hit me and doctor said that there's 98 percent that." He trailed off as he wiped his tears away "what did he say?" Morris asked worried. "He said that there's 98 percent that I won't be available to walk!" Simon said, Morris hugged his best friend comforting him.  
  
Meanwhile back at the house Matt is sitting in living room quietly. Sarah comes downstairs and sits next to her husband "You ok?" She asks him. "I don't I just can't believe my little brother won't walk my heart is breaking for him and he is taking pretty how could it happen to him? He's only 16" Matt said sadly." I know Matt but he will be ok" Sarah said. "how will he be ok he may be stuck on the wheelchair all his life" Matt said. "Matt at least Simon is Alive that's the good part" she said. "you are right the important part than he is Alive" He said as he smiled.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Will Simon ever walk again? Will he stop blaming himself? Find out in next chapter!!! 


End file.
